Porphyria
by HungryInTheDarkForNachosLOL
Summary: Sam & a suicidal Caine must team up to defeat blood thristy twins. Set at end of HUNGER


**Porphyria (Legend of the Vampire/ Werewolf) - it's a serious condition with a mythical twist! Anyway, In this one Caine gets all suicidal and stuff. Set at end of HUNGER. I like vampires (seriously not twilight, them books ruined vampirism) and I like GONE, so I was like 'Hay, why not?' Vampire-ish kids and a town full of mutant under 15's, wow, sound okay-ish right! Read on! 'Does Diana really do that to Caine? What's Porphyria? And: Why the hell am I reading this crap?' are just few of the Questions you will ask and get an answer to if you dare to read on and stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE and blah blah blah, and I got the Porphyria idea from a episode of CSI and stuff. BUT I did make up the idea of putting vampiry kids into GONE so don't copy me on that.**

**

* * *

**

Caine hated his twin brother, Sam always got better than him. Jealous, even though Caine wouldn't admit it, that Sam was the one their mother picked. Angry, and it showed, that Sam had beaten him in nearly every fight. Now Sam had Astrid and, thanks to Diana, Caine had nothing. Yesterday Diana had told him that she had never loved him, that she was only using him, that she had found someone stronger to side with and that she was leaving. Today that person had come to Perdido Beach to achieve what Caine had never really managed, to take over the town.

Sam had found Caine stumbling into town, looking broken inside. And after hearing his brother's story, Sam let him stay in town. Caine had stared at a wall for six hours as Sam tried to convince Astrid and the rest of 'the council' that his brother would behave. Later, they came to the agreement that Caine had to work and follow the rules, begrudgingly.

Caine had walked in to town on a good day; they were going to test whether the Zekes could be bargained with. Worms? Bargain? Whatever, it was Astrid the Genius's idea. Astrid had insisted on bringing Caine, he had heard her hurriedly talking about it being a bad idea to leave him in town while they were out. Caine was fine with that- he wouldn't have trusted Caine if he was in Sam's shoes, and he wanted some cabbage. By three in the afternoon they were in the cabbage field.

Brianna was glaring at him; Dekka was talking about him with Quinn, Albert and the Mexican dude… Edilio. Howard kept glancing at him, nervous, and Orc didn't seem to care who was here, as long as he got beer. Jack was gazing at Brianna, which was weird. Sam and Astrid were talking about something called 'Albertos', they looked to be betting. Astrid was saying how she wanted to cut Sam's hair, how she liked seeing his face. Pain welled up inside Caine, why did Sam get a girl who actually loved him? It was probably something to do with the whole, not killing innocent kids or being an evil monster that wanted more power thing.

Caine sighed, he had ruined his chances. 'Ready?' Quinn was stood wearing thick rubber boots near the Zeke infested soil. Sam rose up, 'Orc, you ready?' Orc nodded. 'Do it.' Caine watched as Quinn threw a weird looking blue bat; it didn't even make the field. Edilio was laughing his head off. Sam sighed, Astrid was supressing a giggle. Quinn glared at everyone, 'It's not my fault, it's all slimy!' he was about to throw another when the bat hovered into the air.

Caine lifted it up using his power and threw it into the cabbage field. 'Hay!' Quinn yelled at Caine who was staring intently as the worms swarmed up on the dead bat. Orc walked to pick up a cabbage and chuck it to Sam on the truck, narrowly missing Caine's face; he scowled at the gravel covered boy. Quinn laughed loud and short.

'Breeze?' Sam said, Brianna's 'superhero' nickname. This would be when it got interesting, Quinn passed her a bat and she threw it before stepping to rip a cabbage from the ground, the Zekes left her alone. Astrid was laughing; Sam sighed and said something about her cutting his hair. Caine watched as Brianna repeated the process, watched the bats reduced to bones by the black worms. He wondered… No, snap out of it Soren.

A few hours later, the truck rolled back laden with thousands of cabbages. The process was sped up when Caine offered to use his powers to pick multiple cabbages and throw bats. Tons of kids had congregated at Ralph's Grocery store to see if they would be eating any time soon. They crowded up to the truck before it could even make it in to Perdido beach. Caine kept his head down as they handed out cabbages.

Eventually Sam gave a speech about needing kids to come work the fields tomorrow and everyone left, the truck was empty and Edilio drove it off for overnight storage. Albert, Quinn, Howard and Orc set off to do their own thing and Astrid left to check on Little Pete. Dekka left with Jack and Brianna, who was moving at normal speed for once.

Caine looked at his shoes, sat on the edge of the sidewalk, thinking about Diana. He couldn't hate her, even if she just broke his heart and spat him out like mouthwash that had done its job- out run its usefulness. He felt Sam's eyes on him and looked up to see his brother's concerned face. 'Are you okay Caine?' he didn't answer, just looked back at his shoes. God, he needed new ones, they were falling apart- just like their owner.

Sam sat down next to him; Caine lifted his head to look over the small town that lay just down the small hill that lifted the highway above the town. You could see the abnormally calm sea from here; the barrier distorted sun was slowly setting in the distance. Caine could see the church that he had half-destroyed a couple of months ago.

'I'm fine' Caine sighed. Sam was about to tell him he didn't sound it when he looked up, distracted. A girl was walking down the road towards them with a little terrier dog. 'Where is she coming from?' Girls didn't usually come walking down the highway. 'Coates?' Sam hazarded. Caine shuck his head, the only person that might have been coming from Coates was Diana, but this girl was a strawberry blonde. She was wearing a flowing light blue tee above black denim shorts and sun glasses.

They watched as she stopped in the middle of the road. Sam jumped up, Caine in pursuit and they ran over to her- stopping a few metres away. Caine nearly missed the malevolent look that flashed across her face. 'Umm, where are you from?' Sam was asking to break the silence, Caine noticed her dog was growling lowly. 'Sam…' Caine elbowed him; the girl was just stood there.

Caine started to back off, the dog was growing- changing shape, 'Sam!' he yelled. Sam lifted his hands to late, the dog, now a fully grown wolf, bowled him over. Caine lifted his hands to throw the wolf of his brother, wincing as it drew blood and Sam yelped. The wolf went flying.

The girl walked over to Caine, 'so you're the infamous Caine,' she looked at his brother 'and this must be Sam'. She laughed. Sam sat up to glare at the girl. 'Everyone talks about you two; about how high, what is it, a bar you both are.' 'And you would be?' Caine put a sarcastic formal tone to his voice. 'Me? Just everyone in Perdido beach's worst nightmare.' 'You're a bit on the melodramatic side for my liking' Caine said. 'Fine, just your worst nightmare' the girl replied.

Sam got up, he was examining the bite on his arm. Out of the corner of his eye Caine saw the wolf getting up again. She spotted Caine's hand flattening as he was about to use his power to stop the wolf and her tone changed, '_Don't move Caine_.' Now Caine was worried, not that he showed it, he seriously couldn't move.

'Caine?' Sam looked up at him, starting to raise his hands to the girl. Then the wolf, now human boy with strawberry blonde hair, jumped at Sam; knocking him out hard. The girl laughed, 'Pass a message onto your brother for me' she was talking normal again, 'Perdido beach will be no more in a matter of days.' She smiled.

He glanced at the blonde boy that was standing over his unconscious twin, licking Sam's blood of his slender fingers. The boy was dressed in black jeans and a sapphire polo shirt, also wearing sunglasses. As Caine watched, the boy's appearance changed; his eyes were flickering between blue and grey, his hair got paler and shorter.

'By the way, _you can move now Caine_.'

He was about to throw her into the side of Ralph's when she added, '_Goodnight Caine…_' Caine's eyelids went heavy and he had to fight to keep his head up, 'Trust me… this town… isn't about to… to give up that…' He lost the energy to speak and the highway swayed. His knees gave way. She laughed from somewhere far away, even though she was knelt next to him as he struggled to stay awake.

The boy was watching from beside his twin, why the hell was he licking Sam's blood of his fingers? Caine swayed again, his eyelashes fluttered as he fought to keep his eyes open. The girl reached out and ran a finger down the underside of his jaw, to his chin. 'What you need Caine, is to _go to sleep_' she laughed.

Caine slumped over sideways and the paved floor rushed up to hit him in the face. His eyes slid closed as the girl smiled down to him, stroking his cheek. She said something about Diana then he succumbed to the darkness, hearing nothing more.

* * *

**REVIEW OR DIE and stuff, FOOLISH MORTALS... Anyway, tell me if I should go on?**

**_A_**


End file.
